


Paradise in Hell

by TenshiWarrior



Category: Corpse Party: Another Child, The Darkness (Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiWarrior/pseuds/TenshiWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Jackie's daughters birthday another mob calling themselves the Brotherhood, tries to steal away both the Darkness and his daughter. Can Jackie protect her like he promised Jenny?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> The following chapter that takes place will be a year before his Uncle Paul killed Jenny, also this is an Alternate Universe of the Darkness and in my version both Jackie and Jenny are married.

It had already been a few long years since Jackie and Jenny became husband and wife, and years since he was accepted in a crime family.

 

            Both he and Jenny were happy the way things were right now. They didn’t have much care in the world. Having been together for as long as they could remember, and no one could disagree that they were both meant for each other.

 

            Although there was one thing that even the great Jackie Estacado couldn’t prepare for.

 

            And it was happening right here and right now.

 

            A few months ago, Jackie had found out that Jenny was pregnant and that the child was his. When he had first heard about it, he couldn’t believe it. He was going to be a father! He could swear to god, that he was dreaming.

 

            Although there was one problem.

 

            The mob he worked with, didn’t know about Jenny, nor did they know about the fact that Jenny was pregnant. He managed to keep her safe from them, since he didn’t what the hell his Uncle would do if he found out about Jenny.

 

            And now here he was, in the hospital with the love of his life, about to welcome the newborn into the world they lived in now.

 

            Jenny shrieked as she felt another contraction hit; Jackie held on to Jenny’s hand, comforting her, letting her know that he was there for her. “Come Jenny, your doing great.” Jackie said to her.

 

            Jenny squeezed his hand tightly, “ **IT HURTS SO MUCH JACKIE!!** ” Jenny shrieked, “ **I HATE YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME!!** ”

 

            “It’ll be okay Jenny.” Jackie said, “You’ll be okay.”

 

            “Alright, Mrs. Estacado.” The doctor said calmly, “I’ll need your help on this, you need you to start pushing when I tell you.”

 

            All Jenny could do was nod her head, as she gave out labored breaths.

 

            “Alright, start pushing!” The doctor said. Jenny had done just that.

 

            They kept on repeating, and repeating, until finally, they heard a loud cry from. The doctor wrapped the little one in a blanket, after cutting the cord.

 

            “Congratulations you two.” The doctor said, “You have a beautiful, healthy girl.”

 

            The doctor handed the little baby over to Jenny, and the baby settled down knowing very well who her parent was.

 

            “I’ll leave you two alone.”

 

            The baby smiled and giggled seeing both of her parents.

 

            “Look at her Jackie.” Jenny said, still catching her breath, “She’s beautiful.”

 

            “She sure is baby.” Jackie said, “Just like her mom.”

 

            Jenny chuckled at his comment, “Thanks for being here. I couldn’t have done this without you.”

 

            Jackie placed a kiss on his wife’s cheek, “I’m glad to be here.”

 

            Then the baby stretched her little arms to Jackie. “Aw, she wants you to hold her.”

 

            Before Jackie could protest, Jenny passed over the little one to him and the next thing he knew, she was in his arms just giggling. “What are we going to name her?” Jackie asked his wife.

 

            “I’ve got the perfect name for her.” Jenny said, “Saki.”

 

            “Saki?”

 

            “I read about the name online. It’s written with blossom and hope in Japanese. I thought it would suit a pretty girl like her. Do you like it?”

 

            Jackie nodded his head, “Saki Estacado.” He said, “I like it. That name has a nice ring to it.”

 

            Jenny kissed him on the lips.

 

            “I love you Jackie Estacado.” She said with a smile.

 

            “And I love you, Jenny Estacado.” He said.

 

            Jenny tickled their new daughter Saki on the belly, which caused her to giggle. She let out a sigh. “Something wrong Jenny?” Jackie had asked

 

            “I hope she’ll be able to grow up in a world like this.” Jenny said, “With all that’s going on in the world, I’m not sure if...”

 

            “That doesn’t sound like the woman I married.” He said to her.

 

            “Jackie...”

 

            “No, I need you to just listen. I’ll keep you both safe, even if it takes my life. I’ll keep you both safe.”

 

            “That a promise?”

 

            “You know it is baby.”

 

            Jenny placed her arm around Jackie and he did the same.

 

            “Thank you.” Was the only thing Jenny could say

 


End file.
